One of a Kind
by BittersweetSummer
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy visits an old friend.


**ONE OF A KIND**

"Hello Rose."

_He sat down next to her, stretching out across the soft grass._

"It's been a while since I visited."

_He lay on his back, his arms behind his head._

"Sorry about that, Rosie. I've been… having a hard time, that's all."

_He stares intently at the tree trunk, trying to find a pattern in the twisted bark._

"I brought flowers. Daisies, your favorite."

_He put the bouquet on the ground next to her, knowing that she wouldn't take them. Rose Weasley always pretended that she hated flowers, but he gave them to her anyway. _

"Albus is sorry that he couldn't come and visit. He's getting married, you know. June 28th, when everyone's home for the holidays."

_Something akin to a smile appears fleetingly across his face. _

"Her name's Elina. You would like her, I know you would. He's happy with her. I've never seen him like this before."

_He smirks and flips over onto his stomach, not caring if his robes were covered with grass. _

"She's a redhead, Rosie. Just like you predicted. I guess I owe you ten Galleons, four Sickles, and a Knut."

_He smiles cheekily and rests his head in his hand. _

"I bet you're surprised that I didn't forget that bet in our seventh year. I remember _everything, _Rose Weasley."

_His arm is getting numb, so he leans against the tree, his hair flopping in his eyes._

"Albus wishes you could be there for the wedding. I do too, Rosie."

_He stares up at the summer sky, the same color as her eyes._

"Although I bet you would hate the dresses Lily picked out for the bridesmaids. Truthfully, I haven't seen them yet. But knowing Lily, I have a feeling I wouldn't want to."

_He gazes at the heavens above, trying to find shapes in the clouds._

"Lily's been a great help to me this year."

_He fingers the tie around his neck, one that the excited redhead had helped him pick out just yesterday. _

"She reminds me of you sometimes, Rose."

_His smile turns bitter, and the air is filled with a thick silence for a few long minutes, the atmosphere changing abruptly._

"But she's not _you_, Rosie. No one could replace you."

_He tears his gaze away from the skies above, looking at Rose as if searching for an answer._

"Rose Weasley, you are one of a kind."

_He stares a bit longer, looking for…what? Looking for something, a reaction, an acknowledgement, anything._

"I forgive you, Rose. For leaving everybody behind. For leaving your family, for leaving… _me_."

_He leans back against the tree trunk and stares across the field. _

_They were alone._

"You know, there was a time when I blamed you for everything. I couldn't believe that you would do something like that. And without any goodbyes either."

_He closes his eyes._

"How else do you think I would feel?"

_He sighs heavily._

"Did you miss me at all, Rose? After all we had been through?"

_He paused._

"Hear me out, okay?"

_He steels himself, preparing to say what had been in his thoughts ever since she left. He is trembling, but he doesn't notice. _

"Was it my fault?"

_Crystalline tears leak out from behind his closed eyelids. _

"We were best friends, Rose Weasley. I thought that was what you wanted. I thought that was _all _you wanted from me, even though it was obvious that I wanted _more_."

_His voice broke._

"Sometimes I think of what we could've been."

_He opened his eyes then, and composed himself._

"If I wasn't such a _coward. _If I were a Griffindor, or if I weren't so bloody _afraid _of what would happen."

_He smiles bitterly._

"I see you've moved on, Rosie."

_It hurts to say her name now._

"I guess I'll never know what could've happened."

_He hung his head._

"It haunts me every day. You're in my dreams all the time."

_Suddenly feeling like he had lived a hundred years, he stands up slowly, lingering for a minute in front of her._

"I won't forget you. I've been trying to forget you for the past year, and I just realized that it's not working."

_He smiles again, a bit hesitantly, but smiling nonetheless._

"We still love you, Rose. Me, Albus, Lily… everybody."

_He picks up the daisies from earlier, setting them in front of her._

"You were my first love, Rose Weasley, even if you didn't notice it at the time."

_He takes one step away, and looks behind him, wanting to tell her one last thing. _

"Goodbye, Rose Weasley. You won't be forgotten."

_Scorpius Malfoy walks slowly out of the graveyard, leaving a part of his heart behind him._

_--_

_**I had no idea where that came from. Sorry if you wanted something a little happier, but I was in the mood for something else.  
**_

_**And to anybody who's confused, Rose Weasley committed suicide a year earlier for reasons unknown. **_

_**Have a nice day everybody.**_


End file.
